


Familiar

by Syntax



Series: 50k Challenge Oneshots 2 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Experimental Style, Forgotten Family Friends, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Unreliable Narrator, what if bruce was friends with cc and marilyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Something felt familiar about......Batman, and Billy couldn't really put his finger on it....Captain Marvel, and Bruce knew exactly what it was.
Series: 50k Challenge Oneshots 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957012
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102





	Familiar

**Something felt familiar about...**

...Batman, and Billy couldn't really put his finger on it.

...Captain Marvel, and Bruce knew exactly what it was.

**He knew about the...**

...Infamous Bat from Gotham, who hadn't?

...Exuberant new hero from Fawcett City, why wouldn't he?

**But actually meeting the man...**

...Felt like seeing an old friend somehow.

...Felt like taking a punch to the gut.

**He was...**

...Oddly comforting, like someone Billy had known once.

...Painfully recognizable, like seeing a dead friend would be.

**He didn't say anything about it though, because...**

...The last thing he wanted to do was make Batman of all people uncomfortable.

...What exactly do you say to someone when they don't remember who they used to be?

**And really...**

...Why ruin an unexpectedly nice surprise?

...Was that even CC Batson anymore in that costume?

**But the strangest thing was that...**

...Billy could've sworn his parents had known someone from Gotham once.

...Something about the way Marvel acted reminded him more of CC's son.

**But that was just ridiculous because...**

...What were the odds of his parents actually being friends with Batman?

...CC's son would be ten years old by now, and Marvel was a full-grown man.

**He had to figure it out soon, though...**

...Batman seemed really weird around him, like he was expecting someone else.

...Marvel seemed off about him, like he knew he knew Bruce but not _how._

**In the end...**

...He'd just have to stay out of Batman's way and figure it out on his own.

...He'd just have to ask Marvel what he knew about a certain trip to Egypt.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man im just trying to pad out my wordcount for the day


End file.
